Drake's Multiple RealityDimension Adventure
by Drake G. Reaper
Summary: It started out as normal day for Drake and Sanbi, now they've been seperated by a crazed cult, Drake robbed of his powers and Sanbi in a completely different reality they're going to need all the help they can get. MASS X-OVER, please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Normal talking."

"**Demon/Omnipotent being.**"

'Thoughts.'

Today is another good day in Drake's opinion he has just successfully assassinated his target got payed and is now watching the Mythbusters in the 5 star hotel room of the guy he just killed. "God I love my life nothing better than watching the Discovery channel right after killing your target and being paid." Drake says with a big smile on his face.

"Hey dad why do we always do this?" A blue haired teen asks Drake.

"Do what Sanbi?" Drake asks her.

"Why do we always do this you know kill the target and then live in his place instead of getting our own?" Sanbi replies clearing up her question and a little irritated.

"We do it for two reasons one it saves time on looking for a place and two uh nobody really seems to mind." Drake says trying to placate her irritation.

"Fine whatever you say it's what 9:00pm I'm going to bed you do what you do best." Sanbi says yawning. She walks out of the room to her bed happily that for once the mission went off without a hitch nothing went wrong and no one decided to screw them over.

Several hours later roughly some time past midnight a group of around 20 or so people have reached the hotel that Drake and Sanbi are staying at. The group are all dressed in white cloaks have walked up twenty flights of stairs and have reached Drake's apartment.

One of the white cloaked individuals turn to the leader. "Master have we actually found him the largest source of darkness in the universe?" The white cloaked disciple asks.

"Yes my disciple now prepare the ritual if there's anyone else in the apartment send them to an alternate reality so they can't help him." There leader orders.

The group easily picks the lock and enters the apartment 5 of them enter Sanbi's room and quickly preform one of there rituals to send her to another reality. Near the end of the ritual Sanbi starts to wake and gets her hands on her sword and almost kills one of the disciples. But before there's any bloodshed she gets sent away.

The five who sent Sanbi away have rejoined the rest to prepare there ritual in an attempt to destroy Drake. The first part of there ritual is to make sure the target doesn't get away by using specifically enchanted chains designed to cause max pain to the one restrained while doing there original intended purpose. The group dressed in the white cloaks start to inscribe various runes onto the floor the purpose of the runes are drain Drake of his powers and immortality.

"GAH!" Drake cries out in pain as he starts to feel weaker. "Who the fuck are you people?" He shouts at them.

"We you disgusting monster are the soldiers of light and we will purge the universe of darkness starting with you." The leader of the cult says to Drake.

The leader places his hand on one of the runes increasing the amount of pain Drake is experiencing and slightly increasing the speed of the power drain. As he his going through ungodly amounts of pain Drake's power is being pulled out of him and slowly forming a sphere that will grow larger and larger the more power is sucked out.

'Oh god this is so god damn fucking PAINFUL it's like every single nerve and cell are on fire.' Drake starts to really struggle to maintain conscious. 'I can't go out like this fuck come on there has to be something I can do.' An idea pops into Drake's head to use his Reality Claw.

While struggling to maintain consciousness the sphere has become massive almost 90% percent. Blood starts to drip from Drake's body as he gathers all of the concentration he can. "Reality Claw emergency transport." Drake says at barely a whisper but just enough to trigger the claw.

The Cultists of the Light look on shocked as a metal claw with incredible tech appears on Drake's arm, and with the power of 100 Zero Point Modules or ZPMs. The entire apartment starts to distort as the claw starts to warp space and time as well as destabilize the spell that's draining Drake's power.

In a explosion of mulch-dimensional power Drake is freed from his bonds but still incredibly injured as he starts limping towards the portal to escape. "I have a really bad feeling about this." Drake stops for a second as he looks behind him to see the massive black sphere made of his power start to fluctuate and start to destroy the building sending rocks and shrapnel in all directions.

Just as Drake is about to escape into the rift one of the weapons cases Drake and Sanbi hid in the ceiling falls out of it's hiding place and opens revealing a Stark Industries shrapnel grenade. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Drake says as the grenade goes off the blast pushing him into the rift as well as filling his chest with more than 15 pieces of shrapnel.

After falling through the rift the massive unstable sphere of Drake's power has exploded scattering the power throughout the universe and the whole of all realities.

AN: Well this is the first chapter of a rewrite of my previous mass crossover story and I'm starting with Ironman Armored Adventures. I just thought it would be a cool thing to have his own suit of armor like Tony's and to anyone who reviews it is not overpowering my character it's actually giving him some back.


	2. CH:1 The Reapers new heart

**Chapter 1**

****X-X-X-X-X

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

"**Demon/Omnipotent being.**"

AN: Well here's my first chapter also I don't own any of the characters except for Drake, Sanbi excluding the creature sealed in her that's Kishimoto's and everything else belongs to there respective owners.

X-X-X-X-X

In another reality separate from the one he came from but with several similarities such as cities being the same with some slight differences. In a back alley behind an office building a tear in the fabric of reality as the tear starts to grow bigger as a 16-year old figure in a high priced suit. The figure limps out of the tear and reaches into the interior of his suit and pulls out a sheathed katana from the pocket dimension that's woven into the interior.

As the teen reaches to draw his sword he falls to his knees in pain from his wounds. He pushes himself up and looks at the four skulls at the hilt of his blade and draws it. "Reap in the darkness and shadows Kageshini." The teen calls out weakly.

The sword glows black as it becomes a gruesome 7ft speared scythe with a skull just below the spear and a spinal cord serving as the staff for the weapon. He leans against his weapon and uses it as a crutch as slowly walks out of the alley onto the main street to get help.

While limping through the area the teen notices that he seems to be in a storage area filled with various warehouses. He notices some oddly dresses gangsters they're wearing suits and to hide there faces they use completely blank masks. 'Hm I recognize those they're Majia so looks like my claw didn't send me that far off may as well crash the party.' An insane grin spreads across the severely injured teen's face.

As best he can he hobble's over to the warehouse and sneaks up on one of the gunmen and knocks him out using the back of his scythe as a club. After dragging the unconscious body to hiding place he takes the crooks gun as he slips into the warehouse.

Once inside he takes the clip out of the gun and replaces it with tranquilizers for non-lethal takedowns and insure least amount of life lost. He slips into the warehouse and being careful to remain hidden he slips onto one of the higher levels to make sure he isn't seen by one of the guards. The teen notices a group three teens being held captive one is of asian decent withh black hair, the other is a girl with red hair and the last is a black haired boy also in his teens.

'Alright let's see if my eyes will work.' The teen in the suit says in his mind.

'**You sure that's a good idea Drake a lot of your focus is going towards keeping your wounds from ****bleeding out.**' Kageshini says to Drake through hi mental link.

'Yes I'm sure if I'm right about who these guys are it will be a lot easier to get to a hospital to heal these injuries.' Drake replies to his zanpaktou.

'**Alright let's do this.**' Kageshini says confidently.

Drake nods as he feels his power focus into his eyes to trigger one of his ocular abilities mostly referred to as shinigami eyes. As he feels the power reach his eyes he opens them again and is able to see there names and lifespans. 'Okay let's see the Asian kid is Gene Khan, the girl is Patricia 'Pepper' Potts and the last is Tony Stark.' Drake deactivates the eyes before returning to his train of thought. 'Hm I know that kid Gene from somewhere just can't remember oh well may as well watch and wait for Ironman to show up.' Drake starts observe the situation a bit more closely.

Drake moves through the warehouse as quietly as possible and silently take down any Majia members that would alert there superiors. As he slips through the base completely unnoticed Drake has to wonder how dumb they are not to notice a severely injured teen wielding a 7ft scythe. Putting those thoughts aside Drake decides to help Tony, Pepper and Gene.

From the upper railing Drake for some reason decides not to trust Gene and he modifies his outfit to have a weighted hood to hide his identity. He throws his scythe forward triggering it's ability to extend and the blade implant itself in the ground, Drake then triggers it's retractable ability and it pulls him to the ground floor.

"God I love that ability now to rescue the kids." Drake says to himself.

He turns around to see a guy in green and orange armor with a horn and at the base of it what looks like an energy beam weapon, next to him is another guy in blue and yellow armor with odd wing like devices on his back. Before he's seen by the two Drake slips behind one of the storage crates to look for an opportunity to help Tony or wait for Ironman. Considering that Drake's wounds have started bleeding again he's forced to choose option two and wait.

Looking around the corner Drake see's the guy with the laser horn bring Tony and Pepper to the bathroom. 'Hm there's only that one guy in the armor left I could take him down easily enough.' Drake grunts in pain. 'Scratch that damn I think some of the shrapnel has moved and knowing a Stark Industries shrapnel grenade I'll be dead in a week unless I get help.' Drake pauses in thought as he hears a commotion from Tony and Pepper's direction.

From the upper windows Ironman comes flying into the warehouse and crashes into some boxes in the back. "Okay since that happened I'm going to assume that the suit is under remote control." Drake says to himself as he watches the remote controlled suit tackle Tony into a bunch of boxes.

Ironman comes out of the boxes by doing a flip. "Attention criminal you guys are toast." Ironman says to them.

He quickly takes out the remaining gunmen with a couple of repulsor blasts. Ironman then gets nailed in the chest with a laser blast from the guy with the horn. And then takes a couple more blasts including a laser powered headbutt. Although it looks bad for Ironman, Drake knows he'll be fine and decides to get of the warehouse as well as to take off his hood since it seems pretty useless at this point.

Looking for a way out Drake decides to follow Pepper and Gene since there going for the exit anyway. As they get to the door one of the remaining Majia sneaks up on Pepper ready to shoot her to stop him Drake swings the back of his scythe at him and knocks him unconscious. On instinct Drake turns around and block the swing from a metal pipe from Gene.

"Gene stop he just saved me." Pepper says to him.

"Alright come on let's get out of here." Gene says dropping the pole.

"Uh guys I could use some help some of the muscles in my leg are torn. Also by the way my name's Drake." Drake introduces himself.

"I'm Gene Khan and this is Pepper Pots." Gene introduces himself and Pepper. He props himself against Drake and helps take the weight off the injured leg.

All three make it outside the warehouse and notice a bunch of vehicles and people those being cops and other emergency responders. As soon as they notice them the EMS quickly get a stretcher and place Drake on it and get him into the ambulance. A few minutes later Tony emerges unharmed and safe.

"Tony you're okay." Pepper says giving him a hug.

"Yeah but next time I think I want to be rescued by cotton ball man, iron hurts." Tony says to his friends he notices the teen in the ambulance. "Who's that?" Tony asks.

"That's Drake he must have been captured by the Majia like us." Gene replies,

"Yeah he is so cool he totally saved me well Gene was also going to save me but he got there first. And look at that weapon it's so cool also pretty creepy I mean it looks like made of bone but still." While pepper goes on her rant Gene turns to see Tony has left leaving him to deal with Pepper.

"So you're Drake, Pepper told me about you thanks for helping her." Tony thanks Drake.

"No problem you're Tony Stark right I need you're help with something." Drake grunts in pain. "Tony if you could some time this week come by my hospital room." Drake says to Tony before the doors of the ambulance close and drive off to the hospital.

The ambulance reaches the hospital within a few minutes as Drake is then rushed to the OR a team of surgeons start to operate and try to remove as much of the shrapnel as possible. Two hours into the surgery the doctors have managed to safely remove 12 pieces of shrapnel unfortunately what remains inside of Drake are too small and close to vital organs to risk removal.

After the surgery the next day Drake got some writing utensils and sent a letter to Tony detailing how to build a miniature arc reactor. The next day Drake is sitting in his hospital bed reading a random book he pulled from his pocket dimension. While reading Drake hears a knocking at his room door. "Come on in." Drake says to whoever it is and Tony walks into the room. "So Tony did you get what I put on the list?" Drake asks the child genius.

"Yeah I got it all even put it all together but why do you need something like this?" Tony replies.

"I need it because I have several pieces of shrapnel in my chest and the pieces are slowly moving towards my heart." Drake explains his reasons for needing the heart.

"You said shrapnel but from what there wasn't any explosions that could cause those types of injuries?" Tony asks.

"My injuries are the results of being hit by a Stark Industries shrapnel grenade designed, patented and created by Tony Stark." Drake replies.

"I would never design a weapon like that ever!" Tony says getting angry.

"Whoa dude chill you're in a hospital now let me explain as you're probably aware that quantum physics I think dictates that for any action there's an infinite number of reactions resulting in alternate realities. And I travel through these realities to see what's there and do whatever I want really. Now from the last reality I was in that Tony Stark is head of Stark Industries and they made weapons after being captured by terrorists who were using his weapons against American soldiers. After his escape he became Ironman with a chest implant similar to the one you're holding, and he then set out to destroy his weapons and would occasionally call on me to help and that's how I got my hands on a shrapnel grenade then things went to hell for me and it blew up and now I'm here." Drake explains.

"You're not telling me everything how did you even get here?" Tony asks.

"Really advanced tech that can bend or outright break the laws of physics." Drake replies not really caring anymore.

The doctors who have been looking over Drake for the past few days enter the room. The doctors look over Drake and do some basic tests. "Hey Doc could you prep the OR for me again my friend here has the solution." Drake says as he points to the cylinder Tony's holding. "Oh and Doc don't worry about the operation it's rather simple you just have to implant this electromagnet into my chest." Drake is then moved into a wheelchair as he is moved to the OR for the operation.

2 hours later Drake is moved from the OR and back into his room with a miniature arc reactor in his chest. After another hour Drake uses his limitless amount of money to pay his hospital bills and leaves. Once out he goes to the nearest internet cafe and gets Tony's current address and gets there through use of the public transportation system.

Drake arrives at the house of James 'Rhodey' Rhodes and his mother. 'So this is where Tony is staying nice place.' Drake comments in his head.

He looks around and notices what looks like an abandoned factory and decides to start looking there for Tony. Going around the back of the house he finds a slope leading to the factory and heads towards it and finds Tony and Rhodey playing basketball.

"Hey Tony at the hospital I didn't get the chance to thank you for the heart implant so thanks." Drake says to Tony.

"Yeah sure thing oh Rhodey this is Drake he's the guy that helped us escape from the Majia the other day." Tony says to Drake and introduces Rhodey.

"Yeah Tony and Pepper have told me about you you seem to be a pretty good guy." Rhodey says.

"Thanks Rhodey and thanks for flying the Ironman suit the other day oh and same goes to you Tony for saving us as the invincible Ironman." Drake says to them gaining a surprised look from the two. "Oh I'm going to tell you right now there's no point in denying it I already know that you're Ironman how many people have the suits power source lodged in there chest." Drake points out.

"You know Tony he has a point but the question is what do we do now?" Rhodey asks.

"Well there's a 2 things you could do. 1 Is to let me join you guys and I can help if you let me have my own armor . Option 2 you knock me out somehow wipe my memory and leave me somewhere which would do nothing other than piss me off." Drake says realistically listing the available options.

"Well I could use the help so looks like you're on the team." Tony says.

Drake shakes Tony's hand glad to be on his side. "Awesome I have a feeling my life just got a lot more interesting." Drake says smiling.

As the three discuss various subjects about there life and things in general, Rhodey's mother comes to find the three. "Hello boys supper will be ready soon this must be Drake I've heard a lot about you from Pepper." Mrs. Rhodes says to the group.

"Yeah that's me oh right I haven't actually fully introduced myself my name is Drake G. Reaper it seemed odd I only gave you guys my first name." Drake fully introduces himself to the three.

"Alright then come on let's have supper." Mrs. Rhodes tells the boys.

Tony, Rhody, and Drake all head inside Rhody's house everyone sat down and ate the meal. Half way through Mrs. Rhodes starts up a conversation. "Drake are you by any chance related to the head or Reaper Industries?" Roberta asks.

"Actually yes our company is rather interesting we pretty much manufacture anything and everything anyone would need and what ever money we make we give to charity and we have a lot of money." Drake casually explains.

After supper things go as they usually Drake sits in front of the television using his sonic screwdriver to flip through channels and get free payperview movies. A few hours later Drake just falls asleep on the couch. The next day Drake checks the calendar and notices that it's Saturday so it's probably a good idea for Drake to start work on his own suit of armor.

Drake walks to factory and pulls out his screwdriver and does a quick scan and finds the door to Tony's armory. Once at the door Drake triggers the locks to open by use of the screwdriver. He walks into the armory and finds Tony already at work on a project.

"So this is the place Tony becomes Ironman so shall we get started on my little project." Drake says to Tony.

"Sure go ahead." Tony replies

Drake needing no more encouragement than that walks up to the main console and starts to write up the designs for his armor. Several minutes later and using the schematics of Tony's armor Drake puts the design on screen even how it would look complete. The armor itself is not that different from Tony's but instead of it being colored red and yellow, the armor is completely black with white markings on it to represent bones and on the helm is a rather frightening skull. Drake then shows the armaments he's given his suit under both arms are a pair of energy blades that vibrate at 30 million times per second, on both shoulders are 5 tazer launchers each also at the hips where the armor has a small circular device Drake has made it into a flare launcher. The last difference that separates both suits is what the armor is composed of which is adamantium.

"That is an impressive suit." Tony says clearly impressed.

"I know and don't worry about getting all the pieces I'll take care of that." Drake says smiling. He then goes and toys with a USB storage device and wonders if he should install JARVIS.

X-X-X-X-X

AN: Well I'm done with this chapter and now onto the next one I'm probably going to have Drake get his armor by the end of the next chapter or the start of the one after.


	3. Chapter 3

In my opinion this whole issue is pretty silly and severely limit what we can put up, as well as limit our creativity a little. Anyways this is just a bunch of bs in my opinion if you feel the same copy and paste this as the next chapter in your fanfics and sign your name at the bottom of the list.

Petition:

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10

Azure Blade Ragna

lou2003us

FlareXD

Drake G. Reaper


End file.
